My Little Time Traveler
by infinitestories
Summary: Alex Johnson, a typical brony teen trying to go through life. but was transported to post apocolyptic equestria by doctor whooves to alter the timeline. can he figure out how it happened while saving the world that he cares so much?
1. Prologue

organic sentient beings tend to look upon helping others as acts of kindness. while others tend to hate them for their actions. no one can tell if the sense of right and wrong is true or not, but upon all else, you see it the way anyone does...in your very soul

-Doctor Whooves-

* * *

before i start, my name is Alex Johnson. i'm 17 years old, and i like to watch my little pony: friendship is magic. yeah, i know what your thinking. me; a teenager, liking a show designed for little girls. but you know what? i don't care if i am a brony, i just like the damn show ok? i thought the show was enjoyable to watch, reading the fictions that people made of them, and all that stuff...i thought it wasn't real...or so i thought...

* * *

it started like any other day as i walked home from school...

"*sigh* i wished school didn't act like shit today...at least i get to relax"

here's what i look like. i'm 6ft 1, dark turquoise eyes, semi curly brown hair, wore a grey hat, watch, dark blue jeans, a red shirt, modern black coat, and light brown laceless shoes.  
when i got home, i placed my stuff down near the couch, and sat to watch my favorite show on my 40 inch plasma t.v. as the person i hate so much showed up from upstairs

"hey dipshit, watching that girly show like always?"

"devin, why don't you just fuck off and listen to your shitty music" said as a slight tick mark showed up in my face

"gee, i'd love to, but it's so fun to watch a retard like you"

that is my older brother. he's always arrogant and likes to make fun of me or tease the living shit outta me whenever he gets the chance. he's 6 years older than me, 7ft 2, brown eyes, brown hair, dark jeans, blue shirt, and a necklace of a thin metal skull on it

"ugh, just get outta here!"

"fine, fine..*smirk* but first"

he then punched me in the gut then gave me a nuggie

"see ya faggot"

this is why i hate him so much. he thinks that he's always in control, always the boss of me. i wish he were dead right now. after he left, and i ate dinner, i went to bed. now, i know what your thinkin; "this dude's life is normal, and nothing happens" right? heh, heh, WRONG! my life is a constant nightmare, the same thing. every. fuckin. day! but the next day, it changed. it was a saturday morning from lake orion in michigan, so i decided to take a walk through the woods in the park

"*sigh* at least this is a change. i can't stand it any longer. one more day in this hellish nightmare and i'm gonna go insane-"

then literally, something wacked me from behind pretty hard and i blacked out...then what felt like a minute, i awoke in- well, i couldn't tell where i was...i was in...space...but- but i could breath. when i tried to talk, i couldn't hear my own voice, or even see or feel my skin for that matter, but it felt so blissful that i didn't even care. it felt like constant sexual pleasure. yeah, it felt that good. after what felt like hours of happiness, i woke up in an unfamiliar place. it looked like...something similar to the amazon forest?

"aw, what the fuck...where the hell am i?...! what the-"

i noticed my body had changed into a fuckin pony! i looked like a pegasus. half of my fur was grey and my wings and a few parts were black, at least i still have most of my clothes despite having no pants...but unfortuneatly i couldn't see my mark, due to the fact that my coat was covering it

"well...it's better than nothin...if i'm a talkin pony, then i must be near fuckin ponyville"

it took a few minutes just to get used to my pony body...but it felt like it was normal...then i came to ponyville...but i couldn't believe at what i was seeing...with a look of pure horror

"oh, my fuckin. god! what the fuck happened to this place?"

i saw ponyville looking like it faced a nucliar holocaust. buildings destroyed, plantlife all dead. it felt like world war 2 all over again.

"i need to find out what the fuck happened, and fast!"

as i tried to find any pony still alive, i was unsuccessful...but when i came to doctor whooves place, i heard static so i went to his basement...and saw the tardis...still intact

"*smile* heh, so he really was the doctor after all...i wonder if he's in-"

but i was interupted when i noticed the doc's burning body and i was disappointed

"oh...what is that noise?"

as i searched for the staticy noise, i found an old computer that looked real damaged. then, when i pressed the button, it showed a scene as the doctor gave his last message

"is this on? ok. if your watching this alex, listen closely, i don't have much time. 1. discord escaped and is going to destroy; not only ponyville, but the entire equestrian world. 2. i brought you here so that you'd alter the timeline. it's too late for me, but not for you. i'd set the coordinates of the tardis to automatically send you back in time before discord i forgot to mention that the tardis will self destruct, so you'll be trapped there. good- *blast then static again*"

"...doc...i'll- i'll carry out your last wish the best i can...even though i've been here for a few hours..."

then as i went inside the tardis, i felt it shake like fuckin crazy, like when you feel like you're on a airplane and when it's starting to fly. yeah, it felt like that...then i felt it crashland into something...

* * *

Me: this is my first my little pony story, so please, if you don't have anything nice to say or comment, don't say it at all


	2. Chapter1: the nightmare paradox part 1

the timeline is like a river that flows one way. but if someone were to go the opposite direction, they risk their lives trying to change something that never meant to be changed -Unknown-

* * *

as i got out, i took in my surroundings...i was next to the everfree forest again...but in a different area as i trotted ahead

"...wonder when in time i was sent to...you know, the doc wasn't very fuckin specific. and how'd he know who i-"

then the tardis exploded, just like the doc said it would

"holy shit! he wasn't joking about that..."

as i looked back at the remains of it, i decided to take some of the stuff with me in one of my pockets...next to my ipod touch with headphones has a note i haven't noticed before. when i opened it, it said: open this alex." as i opened it

* * *

Dear alex,

the tardis might've miscalculated the turgeturgy of the timeline. i'm not entirely sure myself if i sent you to the right place. i wonder where...anyway, try to cope with the changes, i know you can do it. my regards the doctor

P.S. if you happen to come across canterlot; do not under any circumstances see the princess. a really nasty pickle right there

* * *

"...great, well, lets see where the hell i am"

well, i trotted for 3 miles, then finally got to ponyville...it looked the same as it did in the show. as i entered ponyville, some of the ponies looked at me with awe, but i just ignored the fact. then i was met with a familiar pink and energetic pony...which i think she super annoying

"Ooo, Ooo, i've never seen an another alicorn like you before, i've seen the princess as an alicorn but i never i haven't seen any pony like you, i'm pinky pie, i like to party, do you like parties, i really should make a party, have you meet-" said as i interrupted her fast talking while putting my hoove in her mouth

"easy there kiddo, i can't comprehend a thing your saying. when i take my hoove out. i expect you to say your name, alright?" said as she nodded

"ok"

when i took out my hoove out she introduced herself as pinky pie, but i already knew that.

"since i told my name, how about your name, i'm dying to know yours ^_^"

"names alex john- uh, i mean-...chronos clockwork" said as i paniced

"your name's funny ^_^"

"*smile* so is yours...say, just out of curiousity...is somepony living at the library right now?"

"huh? no one's living at the library. why? where you expecting anypony?"

"she's on to you, play it cool man"

"...just curious is all"

great, so twilight hasn't come to ponyville...and neither is nightmare moon

"say pinky, whens the summer sun celebration?"

"...silly filly, it's tomorrow. ^_^ where've you been the past week?"

i just trotted silently for hours as pinky kept her endless talking

* * *

"and where are we going exacty?"

"well, duh, we're going to see rarity at her boutique. but first wanna have some cupcakes? ^_^"

i shuddered when she said 'cupcakes'. seeing as i've already read the novel

"um...n- no thanks"

"you sure, i love cupcakes, the cupcakes i make-"

"um, i think i made it perfectly clear that i didn't want any"

she then pouted when i said no, but i ignored it. as we came inside the boutique, clothes and decorations were flying and floating everywhere

"no. no. no. no. n- yes, here it is"

"so i'm guessin that she's rarity"

she stopped and turned around to see us...but then gasped when she saw me

"! why are you wearing those horrid clothes darling?"

"hey, i'll have ya know that i've been traveling in them. it keep me ha-" said as i was grabbed by her magic

"no, no, no, those rags will never do"

as she removed my clothing with her magic, i finally saw my cutie mark, but when i saw it it was not 1, but 2. the first one was an hourglass like the doc, and the other had a gold pocket watch on it. as she kept going through clothing

"um, i hate to interrupt. but wasn't there something you need to do before i came in here?"

"! oh, celestia, i completely forgot!"

"it's alright rarity, you'll get it done in time. names chronos clockwork"

"well, clockwork. i hope that when i have my free time, i will get to know you more, darling" said as i blushed a little

* * *

as i walked out with pinky nowhere in sight, i sighed to the fact that i didn't exactly know how the apocalypse of ponyville happened, but at least i knew who caused it. the next thing that was on my mind...

"where am i going to find a place to stay?...i don't exactly have a job either...maybe i can ask-...i really need to stop talking to myself"

as i wandered around ponyville, i felt so tired that i fell asleep...then i was in dreamland, in my human form...

* * *

Me: this is all i could think of at the moment. more awesomesause is coming, but not now


	3. Chapter2: the nightmare paradox part 2

someone from another world, traveling to save many lives to alter future history...but what if someone from the past knew that being from the future? how would anyone react in that situation? sometimes, sentient beings tend to forget the possibilities of time travel...and put it in the back of their minds

-Princess Celestia-

* * *

as i wandered around this bleak abyss...i wondered how my family was doing...especially my brother. despite the fact i hate his guts, i still miss em'

* * *

"...where am i?"

_why would i tell you? a mortal brat, bent on saving a world that isn't yours. i would care less if you died right now_

"! who's there!"

_heh, man, do i have a surprise for you, a little gift for stealin my pathetic brothers name_

"what the fuck are you talking about? who are you?"

the voice did an evil chuckle, which made pissed by every second it laughed. the voice sounded like a guy

_brat, you'll see my gift sooner than your pathetic mind can think_

* * *

i woke up with sweat on my face, as a familiar pink earth pony showed up near me

"hey clockwork, i've been looking for you, there's this lavender unicorn with a dragon-"

"twilight sparkle and spike"

she was shocked when i said that

"do you know her?"

"well- i've heard of her...i hear she's a student to the princess...i wouldn't mind meetin her before i find a place to stay...say, how about i help you with..."

she took the hint, and grabbed my hoof and ran like crazy, then as we got to the library, it was starting to get dark...then i heard a familiar dragon and mare

"huh, rude much?"

"sorry spike, but i have to convince the princess that nightmare moon is coming, and we're running out of time"

_heh, you don't know the half of it my friend_

"i just need to be alone so i could study without a bunch of crazy ponies, trying to make friends all the time. now where's the light"

the lights turned on, and every one yelled 'surprise'

"surprised! hi, my names pinky pie, and me and my new friend just hosted this party just for you! were you surprised, were you, were you, huh, huh, huh?"

"uh, pinky? i think she already was surprised"

"um, yeah, and libraries are sopossed to be quiet"

"*smirk* yeah, but this is a party kid. that's different. names clockwork, miss sparkle"

she looked at me with awe seeing another alicorn like me...then eyeing me with suspicion, but shrugged and walked away with pinky in tow...

"...nice to meet you...i guess...now off to rarity's"

* * *

as i got to her place, many ponies, pegasai, and unicorns all gathered around inside, and i sat next to twilight and pinky which who was still talking her ass off then stopped when the birds fluttershy did the chores

"Phillies and Gentlecolts. as the mayor of ponyville, it is my great pleasure, to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration!" said as everyone was exicted as i smirked

_heh, it's almost time_

twilight noticed me smirking and had that suspicious look again

* * *

bla, bla, bla, later...

* * *

"the princess, she's gone!" rarity said as the crowd gasped

"Oooooo, she's good"

"pinky, yur a moron, somethings up, in 5, 4, 3, 2" said as i pointed a hoof to the violet cloud showing a familiar black alicorn

"oh, no...nightmare moon"

"*bored look* about fuckin time..."

"oh, my beloved subjects. it's been soo long since i've seen those precious sun loving faces"

"BORRING! HEY NIGHTMARE MOON, TRY TO BE MORE INTERESTING!" i smirked as everyone was looking at me with shock in their eyes while the bitch herself gave a look of pure hatered

"YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO AIDED CELESTIA AND TRAPPED ME FOR A THOUSAND YEARS!" she quickly flew over to me as i gave her a bored look

"what the fuck are you talkin about, you crazy bitch? i don't remember even doing that. and even if i did, you know you can't kill me"

"YOUR LYING! YOU CAN'T DENIE IT! EVEN AFTER I LOVED YOU! AND NOW THE SUN WILL NEVER RISE AGAIN, AND IT WILL BE NIGHTTIME. FOREVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said as she used her magic out of anger and made every pony panic and they ran

"Seize her!"

the gaurds tried to stop her but they couldn't, and i ran after her, confused, but determined to find out why she acted the way she did...as i tried to follow her smoke through flying, it dissapated into thin air...i then came back to the library, seeing twilight go through books

"looking for something, kid?"

"...it's you...do you know something about the elements of harmony, don't you?"

"and just what are the elements of harmony? and how do you both know about knightmare moon huh? are you spies?- WHOA!"

"simmer down rainbow. they ain't no spies. but they sure knows whats goin on. don't you twilight, and-"

"Clockwork" said rarity and pinky

"right...clockwork"

"...i've read all about the prediction on nightmare moon...but she seemed to know about clockwork quite well...which i can't find a single page on him"

"look kid. i'm just as confused as you are...but i know one thing that would stop her, and it is the elements of harmony...i know where to find them...at the old castle of the royal pony sisters"

"and how do YOU know that?"

"i'm a time-"

i stopped my sentance as they all looked at me with suspicion, confusion, and mostly anger, espicially anger

"look, i promise to tell you everything once this entire thing is over with. by the way, i haven't got your 3 names"

"...applejack"

"fluttershy..."said as i bearly heard her

"rainbow dash...if i see-"

"yeah, yeah, i get it the picture. lets just get going before 'you know who tries to stop us'..."

* * *

me: don't worry, the paradox isn't over yet. this adventure has just begun. so comment what your mind desires...just nothing negative. i can't stand people who are negative towards my work


End file.
